My Comfort Lover
by Things Will Work Out Somehow
Summary: Come and Read all! A Tenma/Kariya fic awaits for you! Yes, so Tenma is having a hard time how to admit his feelings, while as Kariya is just mostly confused and bothered by Tenma's fails. Not really good at doing summaries! Enjoy! -Aru- -COMPLETED!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~ I see that there is many Tenma/Kariya fans~ Yay!**

**So I would like to put this up for those who are interested, I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Yep so Here I go! Oh yea, You guys can be my critiques, so please correct me...**

**I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

"Kariya! Do you have your things ready? We'll be leaving in 10 minutes!" Kariya dragged his bags over at living room as Midorikawa was talking to him in the kitchen.

"Yea everything is ready…Why do I have to stay Tenma's house again?" Kariya hissed out. Midorikawa had finally walked out of the kitchen, and chuckled.

"Don't you remember? It was Hiroto's idea." Midorikawa said as he was checking over Kariya's bags making sure he had everything he needed.

_-Flash Back-_

_Kariya had barely woken up from his long rest today was Sunday so he awoke very late. He was walking over to the kitchen finding something to eat for breakfast, and when he had entered he had found Midorikawa making pancakes. That surprised Kariya, but the stench of the pancakes stank and his nose scrunched up in disgust. Midorikawa had burned the pancakes and Kariya gave a long sigh. Midorikawa turned to Kariya._

_"Oh you're awake! Great because guess who made pancakes today?" Midorikawa smiled sincerely._

_"The same person who always makes burnt pancakes…" Kariya muttered as he walked over to the fridge._

_"I think I'll pass." He said as he skimmed over the fridge finding something else to eat other than Midorikawa's famous burnt pancakes._

_"Suit yourself kiddo, but you don't know what you're missing!" Midorikawa said placing the pancakes in a plate. And Kariya had brought out some strawberries, bananas, and milk from the fridge. He got out the blender from one of the cabinet doors and made himself a milk shake. Midorikawa went up stairs to get Hiroto to come down and eat breakfast with them. _

_Kariya had made himself toast as he could hear Hiroto and Midorikawa coming down the stairs. Hiroto came in the kitchen._

_"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Kariya muttered as he took a sip from his milkshake._

_"Jaja Ohayou to you too Kariya!" Hiroto greeted and beamed at the plate of burnt pancakes on the kitchen table._

_"Oh Midorikawa you shouldn't have! They look….delicious…"Hiroto sat and dragged the plate closer to him._

_"He means it literally about the 'you shouldn't have' part." Kariya emphasized while he took a bite from his toast._

_"Now, now Kariya I meant it. Thank you Midorikawa…umm…but could I get some syrup for these pancakes?" Midorikawa nodded and went to a cabinet door and got a bottle of syrup, he set the bottle on the table in front of Hiroto. _

_"Oh that reminds me I left something important in my room I'll be right back." And with that Midorikawa left kitchen. Kariya smirked._

_"Your going to pour the whole bottle of syrup on those burnt pancakes aren't you?" _

_"That's the plan!" Hiroto opened the bottle cap and poured the syrup on the burnt pancakes. He set the bottle down afterwards and cleared his throat._

_"Listen Kariya we need to talk." Kariya arched a brow and sat on one of the stools. They stared at each other, for what seemed like minutes._

_"Spit it out then, you're scaring the crap out of me!" Kariya exclaimed as he finished his milkshake._

_"So Midorikawa and I are planning to go out for a short vacation, and well-"_

_"Let me guess you guys are leaving me here." Kariya interrupted, sighing at the result of this discussion._

_"Well we were thinking about that, but-" Hiroto was interrupted by Midorikawa, who came in the kitchen._

_"But we've decided that you staying at one of your friend's house will improve your sociality with others." Kariya frowned._

_"No."_

_"But Kariya-"_

_"No!" _

_"Why not?" Hiroto wined. Kariya sighed._

_"Because one; all of my friends are crazy, two; because I think socializing will get me more crazy friends, and three; all of my friends are crazy!" Hiroto chuckled._

_"It's not funny!" Kariya shouted angered._

_"Sorry…Aww come on its only for two weeks, how bad could it be?"_

_"Umm…Really bad!" Kariya exclaimed._

_"Look Kariya you don't really have another option so here choose one of these three." Midorikawa handed three pictures to Hiroto and Hiroto placed the pictures faced down on the table so Kariya couldn't see the faces. And Kariya had the choice to choose from one of the three._

_He chose the one on the left, Hiroto turned the picture over and it was a picture of a certain brunette, with indigo eyes. Kariya groaned._

_"Can I try again? I accidently had my eyes closed." Kariya pouted in a cute way, but Hiroto wasn't buying it. Hiroto scoffed before speaking,_

_"Okay then it's decided then!" _

_"Fine…" Kariya muttered, and slumped on the chair._

_"Why do you even have a picture of him?"Kariya asked curious, and Hiroto just smirked._

_"I have my resources." Kariya scrunched up his nose._

_"That's just wrong in so many ways!" _

_-Fin of Flash Back-_

"Damn that guy." Kariya muttered as grabbed his jacket from the couch. Hiroto was going down the stairs as Midorikawa grabbed the keys of the car from the kitchen table.

"Where you guys going to anyway?" Kariya asked out of plain curiosity.

"We're going to a resort in France." Midorikawa answered from the kitchen. Kariya arched a brow.

"If you ask me that sounds pretty romantic…"

"That's why we're taking Kazemaru and Endou with us so that it will sound like just a friendly vacation! Kidou said he would fill in for Endou as coach for the two weeks." Hiroto explained.

"Tsch…what ever, still sounds like a freakin romantic trip." Kariya muttered.

"Hiroto you go put our stuff in our car, Kariya do you have everything?" Midorikawa came out from the kitchen handed the car keys to Hiroto, and then went up stairs to get his jacket from his room.

"Yes!" Kariya shouted from the first floor, and Hiroto carried some luggage outside the house to the car.

"Today is going to suck…." Kariya muttered to himself as he left the house to go help Hiroto.

The car stopped in front of a large house. Hiroto rolled his window down. Aki was sweeping in front of the house.

* * *

"You ready Kariya?" Hiroto asked before opening the door, Kariya sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered as he got off of the car and grabbed his things from the trunk of the car, of course with some help from Hiroto too. Aki had helped them as well when she noticed them, and greeted Midorikawa and Hiroto.

"Thank you for offering your house Aki this means a lot to us." Midorikawa thanked her, she gave a warm smile.

"Anything for you guys! Be sure to say hi to Kazemaru and Endou, its been a long time since I haven't seen them." Kariya carried his thing beside Aki overhearing their conversation.

"Yea, we'll be sure to say hi for you." Hiroto chuckled.

"Please, take good care of Kariya. He can be a hand full sometimes." Midorikawa chuckled, and soon Aki and Hiroto joined in.

'Tsch…Me? What about you guys?' Kariya thought in his head, and scoffed.

"Ah well we better get going or we'll be late for our plane!" Midorikawa tugged Hiroto's arm.

"That's right well we'll see you later Aki and take care of Kariya, please!" They made their goodbyes and both males left. Kariya was left all alone with Aki.

"Lets get your things in, Tenma left to go walk Sasuke so he'll be-" Aki was cut off by someone's greeting.

"Kariya!" Kariya hearing his name turned to the caller and saw Tenma running with a leash in his hand that was tied to Sasuke's collar.

"Let the craziness start." Kariya muttered silently as he faked a smile and waved at Tenma.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable!" Tenma exclaimed as he set Kariya's bags into his room. Kariya set the remainder of bags next to the extra bed that was put up for him.

"Aki is making dinner right now so we have some free time on our own. So what do you have in mind to do?" Tenma asked excitedly, and Kariya thought about.

"Something that will make him **not **get on my nerves…" Muttered Kariya under his breath, then he had found the solution.

"We were assigned with homework; I think that I should get that done first. Nobody likes to do homework on Sundays." Kariya faked a smile. Tenma face gave a smile as well.

"Okay then we can do it together; I don't really understand it so maybe you can help me out with it?" Kariya had the urge to sigh but kept it locked in, instead he nodded. There was a little table set up in the middle of the room and that was where they were working on there homework. Kariya was full on writing on his paper as Tenma kept starring at the questions. 15 minutes later Kariya had finished, he gave out a sigh.

"Finnished!" He exclaimed, and beamed over at Tenma's paper where there was nothing written down. Kariya's eyes widened, Tenma looked up and met brass color eyes.

"Ummm could you help me?" Tenma asked nervously, Kariya led out a sigh and crawled his way next to Tenma.

"First off taking out your notes would help you right now a lot!" Tenma nodded and took out two of his notebooks out of his messenger bag. One read 'Sketch book' and the other read 'Math Notes' on the covers. Tenma had opened the notebook that read 'Math Notes' on the cover.

"Okay now do the problem step by step like you wrote the example on your notes." Tenma nodded and began to solve the problem.

Kariya being curious of the other notebook he took it into his hands and skimmed over the pages. There were sketches of Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Aoi, Kageyama and there was one of him as well.

"These aren't bad." Kariya said sincerely. Tenma looked up from his homework eyes widened.

"Really?" Kariya nodded. Tenma chuckled, and went back to his homework.

"If there wasn't any soccer club in raimon, then I would have joined the Art club. I love sketching."

"I see." Kariya said, still skimming the drawings.

"What about you Kariya, what club would you have joined if there wasn't any soccer club?"

Kariya took his time to think about it.

"Mmmm…. The Music club." Kariya responded. Tenma looked up surprised by Kariya's response.

"The Music club? You sing and play instruments?" Tenma asked quite surprised by Kariya's response; Kariya nodded.

"I play the guitar actually." Tenma beamed at Kariya then chuckled.

"Wow, then one of these days you have to play it and sing for me in order to believe it."

"As if..." Kariya said not budging a chuckle, he was pouting actually. Tenma felt some what awe as he saw Kariya pouting...

"Saa lets finish your homework, that way we don't have to worry about it later." Kariya interrupted Tenma's thoughts; Tenma simply nodded and went back to solving the questions.

* * *

Few minutes had passed and Aki had entered the room holding a tray that held two tea cups, a tea kettle, a jar of sugar, and a plate of cookies. She set the tray on the table and gave both Kariya and Tenma a warm smile watching them how they were solving a problem together. Kariya looked up and thanked her, and then she left closing the door behind her…

"Done! I think I did it right." Tenma exclaimed and let his back touch the floor, Kariya checked the answers.

"Number 1 is wrong. You're suppose to carry the 3 not the 2." Tenma got up and erased the problem and redid it.

"Finally done!" Tenma exclaimed and laid flat on the floor. Kariya sighed, and something caught his eyes. As Tenma closed his eyes, Kariya snuck into Tenma's school bag and dragged out a colorful magazine. He looked at the cover; a women wearing a blue and yellow bikini. Kariya couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tenma's eyes opened and turned his head over to Kariya who was laughing and rolling uncontrollably all over the floor. Then he saw it his magazine was in Kariya's hands, he gasped as he sat up.

"Kariya! That!…Your not-!…" Kariya stopped laughing but kept a smirk plastered on his lips, as Tenma was unable to react or talk.

"I didn't know you liked these kinds of things Tenma!" Kariya chuckled; Tenma felt warmth across his cheeks. He was red as a tomato.

"Kariya give it back!" Tenma reached over for it but Kariya dragged it away farther away from him.

"Kariya!" Tenma reached over for it again, but failed as Kariya dragged it even further away.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Kariya exclaimed, waving the magazine on the air. Tenma huffed as he reached for the magazine once again but it was dragged even farther.

"Kariya please!" Tenma pleaded but Kariya chuckled and shook his head .

"Fine you leave me no choice!" Tenma instead of reaching over for the magazine reached over to Kariya's sides and began to tickle. Kariya unable to choke down the giggles and led them out; he was pinned down by Tenma on the floor as he kept tickling him.

"O-O-Okay jaja I-I jaja give up jaja" Kariya led out, and dropped the magazine from his hands. Tenma smiled.

"Victory!" He chuckled to himself and Kariya joined in.

Then everything felt still as they noticed their position that they were in. Tenma on top of Kariya, their noses touching each other's, and their eyes were locked. Brass met Indigo… Kariya without thinking twice led his eyes flutter shut, and Tenma was about to close the gap between the two until…..

"Tenma! Dinner is ready!" Aki called out from the kitchen.

* * *

**Yea well what do you guys think? If you like it great! If you don't then...**

**It's been a long time since I seen a Inazuma Go episode... Last episode was when they won the cup so I'm gonna make this when soccer is still in Fith Sectors hands...**

**Thanks for Reading! Please leave a review! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter! Woow! Thanks for reading this I really appreciate it!**

**You guys can be my critiques, so please correct me...**

**I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

"Tenma! Dinner is ready!" Aki called out from the kitchen, and two males had jumped out of their skin. Tenma had gotten off of Kariya, and Kariya stood up walking towards the door. Tenma tried speaking but knew he was going to regret it, so he stopped himself from speaking.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen…" Kariya said not facing Tenma; he opened the door and walked out. Tenma dumbfounded followed the teal hair male, and they sat across from each other in the kitchen table.

* * *

Tenma smacked his lips.

"Aki you make the best gyozas!" Kariya looked up from his plate eating his last dumpling.

"They're delicious. Thank you for everything Ms. Kino." Kariya said sincerely, secret to be told Kariya loved Aki's cooking especially her cookies. Aki smiled as she picked up the plates on the kitchen table and went to the sink and she began to wash dishes.

"Oh you're welcome Kariya. I'm glad you liked it, but you don't have to be so formal." She smiled sincerely, Kariya was quite stunned.

"I'm sure you call Midorikawa and Hiroto by their names, so please don't be so formal with me." Kariya nodded at Aki's explanation.

"Do you want me to help you with the dishes, then?" Kariya offered his assistance. Aki giggled and shook her head.

"You're the guest here Kariya, so just leave this to me." She smiled; Kariya gave a half smile in return. He felt hurt every time she would smile…

"It's getting pretty late, how about you two go take a nice refreshing bath before you two head to bed." Both males nodded at Aki's suggest. They both headed to Tenma's room.

* * *

"So…Who's taking a bath first?" Kariya asked as he grabbed the magazine on the floor and handed it to Tenma.

"I think you should go first, I mean you are the guest…" Tenma suggested as he grabbed the magazine from Kariya. Kariya shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Tenma insisted and smiled. Kariya nodded and grabbed his bag before leaving the room.

As Kariya left Tenma was left alone with the magazine, he skimmed through it.

(lol? ID)

* * *

When Kariya had gotten out of the bathroom he was fully dressed with a two piece pajama. The pajama was plain a plain blue green color, and his hair was damp. He cursed under his breath when he had realized that he had left his hair drier in his room. He carried his belonging to Tenma's room.

When he knocked on the door he got a shallow response and Kariya wondered why. When he entered he saw Tenma on his bed reading a magazine and he was fully changed into a blue two piece pajamas. His hair seemed like it was a bit damp, and Kariya now knew why he had gotten such a shallow response; Because Tenma was oh so entertained with the magazine.

"You took a bath already?" Kariya asked as he set the bag next to his bed.

"Hmm…" Tenma finally looked up from his magazine.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. Aki has a bathroom in her room and she let me use it." He smiled, while Kariya just brought out a brush from one of his other bags. He gently brushed a lock of hair but it was tangled. He frowned and muttered; "Damn this hair…" but the words weren't noticed by Tenma.

"Here let me…" Tenma grabbed the brush from Kariya's hands, before the short tempered head could protest. He sat on the edge of the bed and Kariya sat on the floor crisscross, Tenma began to untangle the knots with his bare hands.

"T-Thank you…" He muttered, he could feel Tenma pulling on the tangles, but it wasn't as harsh as Midorikawa would do. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and started cursing under his breath for not knowing a reason to why he was blushing.

When Tenma had untangled the knots on Kariya's hair he began to brush, he led the brush swim into Kariya's teal locks.

"Kariya?" Tenma asked, and was that a hint of hesitation?

"Hmm?" Kariya was brought out of his cursing habit.

"Do you like Hiroto and Midorikawa?" Kariya wasn't expecting such a question.

"Well…I would be lying if I said yes. They try their best at looking out for me but….it always me the one who ends up looking out for them!" Kariya exclaimed angered, but when he calmed himself down he sighed.

"But I would be lying if I said no. They love me, and that's what counts. And even when they are annoying I guess I can accept it." Tenma smiled and kept the sequence of brushing over Kariya's locks. Up and down, up and down…

"Why are you asking anyways?" Kariya mentioned. Tenma slowly shook his head even if Kariya wasn't looking at him.

"When Midorikawa and Hiroto were mentioned at diner, the question appeared in my head…" Tenma responded.

"What about you Tenma? You never mention anything about your parents." Tenma sighed.

"Well, now that I live here it's been pretty lonely not having my parents around…When we used to live in Okinawa we had more time for each other, we would do everything together! My father and mother would buy tickets for a soccer match and we would all go, at that time when soccer was still well you know not under the fith sector…"

Kariya kept silent hearing everything Tenma was telling him.

"But when I got older and moved here things just went in… different ways…sometimes that I think about it there are times when I wish Aki wasn't comforting me but…my parents." Tenma noticed how selfish he was being telling Kariya that he didn't want Aki's comfort but his parents.

'Maybe that's why Tenma is so loud and annoying…it's because he needs attention, and he never got it when he needed it…' Kariya thought as he felt Tenma pace becoming slower at brushing.

"I'm sorry.I sound that of an egoist , aren't I?" Kariya glanced at Tenma from the corner of his eye; he faked a smile at Kariya. That bothered Kariya, he frowned.

"I'm sorry I…I shouldn't have brought them up…" Kariya said regretting the conversation. Tenma shook his head.

"It's not your fault; I was the one who brought up the conversation." He said finishing brushing Kariya, they kept quite afterwards.

"All done!" Tenma exclaimed as laid the brush bedside him on the bed. Kariya stood up and stretched, he saw how fast Tenma had recovered from the conversation.

"You know Tenma, I'm kind of glad we had this conversation." Kariya said as he took a deep breath, he grabbed the brush that was beside Tenma and undid the covers of his bed. He laid the brush on a little table next to his bed; Tenma watched Kariya as the teal haired got in his bed and covered himself.

"It makes me realize that maybe…we're not that different after all…"

"Kariya…" Tenma was watching the male carefully.

'What does he mean by that?' Tenma thought.

"Good night Tenma…" Tenma was brought out of his thoughts, he sighed as he turned off the lights.

And with that Tenma did the same as Kariya he got under the covers and turned off the lamp that was on the little table next to Kariya.

"Good night Kariya."

* * *

**Thanks for reading~! Please Review! Reviewing makes Tenma less dense! c:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally uploading 3rd chapter! Yay! Ehehe took me a long time to think about this chapter...**

**But I had some help, so no biggie! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this, cuz it took me a long time to type this...**

**Anyhow, Please Enjoy!**

******I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

Eyes clenched together, Tenma squirmed around on his bed. He couldn't sleep! He opened his eyes, and looked at the clock on the little table set next to Kariya.

'1:32'

He sighed, and looked at the ceiling. Then he glanced over to Kariya, his back was facing him. He was sure the teal hair was asleep. However, he became startled when he heard his name coming from Kariya's lips.

"Tenma?" Tenma noticed how Kariya's voice didn't have a hint of sleepiness. He wondered if all this time he was awake.

"Tenma, are you awake?" He heard Kariya ask, he smiled. So maybe the teal hair wasn't asleep.

"Yep…" Tenma responded. Kariya turned his body over, and now he was facing Tenma instead of his back.

"Can't sleep?" Tenma asked and Kariya shook his head.

"Not a single yawn." Kariya responded to be more specific. Tenma sat up on his bed, and turned on the lamp that was near Kariya's bed. Kariya sat up as well.

"What now?" Kariya asked, Tenma reached for his magazine and began to skim it. Kariya was getting awfully annoyed by the magazine, he sighed. Tenma looked up from his magazine, and gave Kariya a questioning gaze.

"Well what do you wanna do? It's 1 in the morning." Kariya thought for a moment…He sighed in defeat; Tenma was right there was nothing to do. If they watched TV Aki was surely gonna get them in trouble. He looked over at Tenma who was turning the page of his magazine; taking in his profile and then Kariya yawned. His eyelids were getting a bit heavy, he started rubbing his eyes and yawning. Tenma glanced over at the teal, his eyes widened as he saw the teal tilting his head trying to fight his way through the sleepiness. The sight was so adorable, he watched in awe. Kariya gave up in triumph and fell under the covers. After a few minutes, the teal hair was asleep. Tenma giggled, and got out of his bed. He reached over for his sketch book and a pencil, and then went back to bed.

* * *

12:03

Tenma moaned as he was beginning to awake, he shifted in his bed. He sat up in bed, looking around the room since Kariya wasn't in his bed. He got up from the bed and began roaming around the house; he eventually did find Kariya in the kitchen. He was eating breakfast.

"There you are Kariya, I was looking for you." Tenma said yawning. Kariya greeted the brunette by raising his hand; he was to busy eating breakfast in a slow and sleepy way. Tenma sat across from him; a plate was already set up for him. He began eating, yawning now and then.

* * *

After breakfast Kariya went to go take a shower, and Tenma did the beds. After Kariya came out, Tenma left to take a shower as well. Kariya yawned as he brushed his hair on the bed.

After Tenma's shower, he offered Kariya if he wanted to join him for a walk around the school. Kariya agreed to it, and they both left the house to go walk Sasuke.

"You wanna walk Sasuke, Kariya?" Tenma asked grinning, but before the teal could answer the brunette had already given him the leash.

'Damn it….' Kariya muttered, bit it was unheard.

"Hey look who's over there!" Kariya heard someone exclaim behind them, both the teal and brunette turned. It was Shinsuke and Aoi…

'Just when this day was getting calm!' Kariya muttered, of course Tenma couldn't hear it.

Shinsuke came running towards them and waved. Tenma waved back, and gave him a high five. Aoi greeted them and smiled sincerely. Kariya couldn't do anything but fake a smile at both of them…no matter how much he wanted to abandon the idiots.

They kept walking as Shinsuke, Aoi, and Tenma started talking on a stupid subject like guess what I dreamt! Kariya blocked them out, as he kept walking with Sasuke. They were now close to the soccer field; Kariya noticed a figure out on the field. He stopped walking and squinted his eyes, it was Tsurugi. He decided to just let it slip by and kept walking; he didn't want him to go through what he was going through right now.

"Hey look! It's Tsurugi!" Aoi exclaimed, pointing towards him. The 3 went running towards him, but Kariya stood there glaring at the three.

'Seriously! Just let the freaking guy be! Man how can you guys be even more annoying!" Kariya hissed out.

"Oi Kariya! Come on!" Tenma invited the teal; having no other choice the teal went dragging Sasuke with him.

* * *

Kariya was now sitting down on the ground next to Aoi whom was sitting on the bench; the other two were playing soccer with Tsurugi. Typical right? The reason why Kariya didn't want to play was the fact that he was to tired. He yawned, as he petted Sasuke on the head. His eyes followed Tenma's trace of the ball, gazing at his every movement. Every time his eyes met Tenma's he couldn't help but to wonder why he was staring at him...He tried looking somewhere elsewhere, but didn't dare removing his eyes from him.

After a few more minutes, Tsurugi resigned and Tenma invited Aoi to play with him and Shinsuke. Tsurugi went and sat down on the bench where Aoi was sitting. Kariya turned over and glanced at Tsurugi, he had no expression. Then went back to gazing over at Tenma, he thought back on yesterday how Tenma had faked smiles. He had no idea why that thought came to his head at this moment, maybe by the fact that his smiles were melting him at the moment. He felt heat creping over his cheeks as his eyes widened when he came to realization, he had fallen for him…

"Hn. Took you long enough…" Kariya flipped his head around to see the speaker; Tsurugi's expression wasn't any different. His eye brows narrowed when Tsurugi smirked.

"Good luck." Tsurugi got up and said goodbye to the others, he left Kariya dumbfounded.

* * *

Everyone decided to go home to eat, and all the way back home Kariya was awfully quiet which made Tenma worry a lot.

"Ne, Kariya you're awfully quiet…" Tenma glanced over the teal, Kariya was indifferent.

"…." He didn't respond, and when they arrived, Aki received them with a plate full of onigiri. Tenma noticed how little Kariya ate, and was worried even more… He heard a knock on the door, and decided to go see who was the visitor. But Aki had beaten him there, he managed to peak to see who was at the door.

"Ah, hello Ms. Kino! Is Tenma there?" Tenma leaned in closer to get a better look; it was no other than Taiyou!

"Oh hi there Taiyou, yes Tenma is here. Why don't you come in, we're having onigiri for lunch." Aki smiled before letting in the orange haired boy in.

"Taiyou!" Tenma exclaimed he was happy to see his old friend again. Taiyou simply smiled and waved his hand. He followed Tenma to the kitchen, introducing him to Kariya.

"Taiyou, this is Masaki Kariya." Tenma signaled to the teal hair male, Kariya just blinked and frowned. Taiyou had this gleam in his eyes, almost evil like…Kariya didn't like it one bit.

"This Amemiya Taiyou." Tenma signaled at the orange haired male, who smirked upon his mentioned name.

"Nice to meet you." Taiyou extended his hand to Kariya, and in return Kariya shook his hand. Taiyou had a bold clench on to Kariya's hand squeezing it more when he saw Kariya wince.

"Jaa, have some onigiri." Tenma offered in to which Taiyou had let go of Kariya's hand, he smiled.

"No thanks, I just ate." Taiyou said politely, and sat down next to Tenma.

"But I wouldn't mind waiting for you to finish, I want to take you to the park." Taiyou said as he grinned, Tenma grinned as well.

"Cool! Can we take Kariya too?" Tenma glanced over at Kariya who glared at them.

'It sounds like if I was a freakin dog!' He thought angered by how Tenma had spoken.

Taiyou shrugged his shoulder.

"Why not?" He said smirking; Tenma was smiling throughout his whole meal. Kariya would now and then grab an onigiri and eat it. Taiyou chuckled when Tenma had gotten rice all over his face, he poked Tenma's cheek. And just by that something clicked inside of Kariya, he was now glaring daggers at Amemiya.

"Just look at you, you're a mess!" Taiyou said cleaning off the rice with a napkin, Tenma giggled a bit embarrassed. Kariya's eyebrow twitched.

'That guy…' Kariya hissed in his head.

* * *

After lunch just as said Taiyou did take both Tenma and Kariya to the park. Tenma was talking to him about his soccer matches and what not, and Kariya was walking behind them listening. Kariya felt a bit left out, he felt like abandoning the two. It's not like they would notice it anyways, but stayed anyways.

When they arrived at the park the three of them went to the swings. Kariya simply sat, but did not swing. As for the other two they were goofing around on the swings.

"Jaja…Ne, Tenma you want me to push you?" Amemiya offered, Tenma nodded and giggled, Taiyou got behind him and pushed him gently. After a few more pushes Tenma was going really high and fast. Taiyou turned to Kariya.

"You want me to push you too?" He asked smirking; before Kariya could answer he was already being pushed. And far harsher than Tenma, when Kariya was high enough he was pushed with far more force and fell off from his swing. He landed on the ground, and Tenma got off from his swing to come to his aid.

"Kariya!" Tenma shouted, worried.

"Woah, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Taiyou asked innocently as if he wasn't the one to push him off the swing. Kariya glared at him, and then he had noticed a pounding pain on his right leg. He winced when he got up, and grabbed Taiyou from his shirt collar.

"You bastard! You did this on purpose didn't you? Tenma tried to get Kariya off of Taiyou before the teal could punch him. Taiyou tried to look as innocent as he could and Tenma bought it, much to Kariya's dislike of the situation.

"No! Honestly it was an accident." Kariya snarled under his breath ready to punch at any moment, Tenma got between the two.

"He said he was sorry, Kariya." Kariya cursed under his breath as he let go of Taiyou's shirt, and went limping towards the swing set sitting down.

"I'm really sorry; you think he'll get over it?" Taiyou asked worried, of course he faking it. Tenma looked over at Kariya, whom was just lazily swinging trying to calm his self down.

"I'm sure he will…"Tenma half smiled at Taiyou.

"Now, how about that slide!" Taiyou exclaimed as he dragged Tenma with him, Tenma giggled as he followed Taiyou. Kariya watched how much fun they were having…without him. He saw how Taiyou smirked at him in a playful way. He sighed as he got up; he went limping back to the house. He was sure they wouldn't notice him being gone.

* * *

6:39

After Tenma and Taiyou's goofy play date they both went home, when Tenma had gotten home he asked Aki where Kariya was. He had noticed how he wasn't at the park before he was about to leave.

"Kariya is sleeping right now in your room. He had twisted his ankle, and I had given him some medication that makes you drowsy for pain relief." Aki explained as she was making dinner, she was making curry. The smell was so good; you could practically almost taste it on your lips.

"Ah, by the way what exactly happened?" Aki asked curious, Tenma was brought out of his trance of the curry.

"Hm? Oh well Amemiya accidently pushed Kariya off his swing, but it was an accident!" Tenma explained, Aki nodded understanding.

"Well, next time be more careful. Kariya is gonna have to sit out for a while in soccer practice." Tenma's eyes widened, Kariya was going to have to sit out?

'Was it that bad?' He thought, Aki interrupted his thoughts.

"Why don't you clean yourself up for dinner, I'm sure Kariya will wake up till then." She smiled, and Tenma nodded as he went to go shower.

* * *

Just as Aki predicted, Kariya joined them to dinner. He sat across from Tenma, and ate slowly. Tenma would send a smile now and then…The whole situation was awkward.

After dinner, both went to Tenma's room leaving Aki with the dishes. Tenma went to his drawers to fetch out his pajamas, Kariya was already in his. When he had found his pajamas he left to the bathroom to change into them.

When he came in his room, Kariya was laying on his bed resting his head on the pillow. He had some sort of curiosity overwhelming him; it had been bothering him since last night. In fact that was the reason why he couldn't sleep.

"Ne, Kariya. Can I ask you something?" Kariya sat up slowly, as his response was silence.

"…" Tenma was starting to feel uneasy, 'Maybe asking isn't a good idea…' he thought.

"W-Well, umm…" Tenma shook his head, if he didn't ask the curiosity would get the better of him.

"Remember yesterday, when you said that 'maybe we're not that different after all…' What did you mind by that?" Tenma ask, Kariya ignored him and went under the cover his back faced Tenma.

"Good night." He muttered before shutting his eyes, Tenma frowned but did the same turning off the lamp as well.

* * *

12:39

Kariya was wide awake; the pain in his chest wouldn't stop. It hurt more than his twisted ankle. He tried his best to forget what had happened today, but the image of Amemiya smirking as if he was making fun of him was stuck to his mind. He felt like strangling the guy, and he couldn't believe how Tenma was buying his apology! He bit his lower lip; he hated Amemiya more than anything! The way he was ignored, reminded him of when his parents left him. He hated that feeling! More than the feeling when Aki would smile at him, he hated that too! He hated it because it reminded him of his parents, and the feeling of being abandoned felt worse. He fought back the tears, 'crying is for idiots!' he reminded himself. And with that he calmed himself.

He snuggled closer to his pillow, attempting to sleep again. Tenma was wide awake too, he was thinking back trying to find out why Kariya had left the park… He shook it off, and closed his eyes attempting to sleep as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now excuse me, I have to go type the 4th chapter...**

**Fun Fact:**

**Jeanne Calment, who died in Aries, France, in 1995 at the age of 121, ate more than two pounds of chocolate every week.**

**Can you eat that much? Jaja plz Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! 4th chapter here! *yawns***

**Yea, so been awake since 3am typing this crapy chapter. I'll try to upload the 5th chapter tomorrow if I can. **

**I'm not going to be here till in 1 week so I'm uploading 2 chapter this one and the 5th chapter.**

**Goin for Vaca! Yes! Anyways please enjoy! Sorry if this is pretty crappy, I've read this over 5 times already!**

**********I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

Tenma awoke at 6:26 he had enough time to take a bath, and get changed for school. He noticed Kariya missing from his bed, he wondered where he was. He packed his things in his messenger bag, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He checked the clock before entering the kitchen, it was still pretty early. Kariya wasn't in the kitchen, but instead Aki was. She was making eggs and bacon.

"Ohayou, Tenma." Aki said serving the eggs and bacon on a plate and setting it in front of him, as he sat at the table. Tenma thanked her and looked around.

"Where's Kariya?" He asked before taking a strip of bacon and stuffing it in his mouth, Aki sighed.

"He left early." Tenma felt a bit disappointed, he wanted to walk with him to school. Aki went to sit across from Tenma; she rested her head on her hand and her elbow on the table. She smiled when Tenma had sent her a grin.

"Ne, Aki-nee…"

"Hmm?" She straightened herself.

"Yesterday, Kariya left me and Taiyou at the park…but why?" Aki thought for a moment, she put her finger on her chin.

"Well…How was Kariya acting like yesterday?" Tenma thought for a moment, but kept eating.

"He was really quiet and had this sad expression…" Tenma responded and Aki gave a half smile.

"I'm guessing he felt like he was being left out." Aki responded getting up and served herself a cup of coffee.

"Left out?" Tenma muttered, as he stopped eating.

"Tenma you're gonna be late." Aki said as she tapped his shoulder. Tenma looked up at the clock.

6:55

"Gah! I'm gonna be late!" He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the house, Aki just giggled.

* * *

Kariya was already sitting in his seat, in the class room. He had morning soccer practice, but since he couldn't play he didn't bother showing up. He opened one of his notebooks and started scribbling in them.

"Ah, Kariya here you are!" He turned towards the entrance of the class room, and there standing was none other than Ranmaru Kirino.

'Fuck…' Kariya mentally muttered, he sighed.

"What do you want?" Kariya spat out, Kirino raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what do I want? Why aren't you at practice?" Kirino said as Kariya went back to scribbling in his notebook.

"I can't…" Kariya responded. Kirino went to his desk and banged his hand on the table, Kariya snarled in return. All the kids in the classroom we're looking towards them, but Kirino sent them a fierce glare that made all of them go back to what ever they were doing.

"Why don't you go screw Shindou, and leave me alone?" Kariya hissed out, Kirino ignored him.

"Why aren't you at practice?" Kariya's eyebrow twitched, Kirino wasn't going to stop until he got a more specific answer than 'I can't'.

"Go away." Kariya said turning his head away, Kirino sighed. He got a hold of Kariya's right arm; Kariya raised his head with a quizzical expression.

"If you don't want to go to practice, then I'll take you by force!" Kirino said while dragging a limping Kariya with him, Kirino had dismissed Kariya's limping.

"L-Let go!" Kariya shouted in the halls, he was trying to break free from Kirino's grasp. Kirino struggled but managed to drag him all the way to soccer practice.

"Coach Kidou! Here's Kariya!" Kirino said as he let go of Kariya's arm, Kariya hissed and muttered curse words under his breath.

"Kariya, why weren't you going to show up?" Coach Kidou asked, he sounded a bit mad but Kariya couldn't tell since his eyes were under those ridiculous goggles.

"I twisted my ankle and can't play." Kariya muttered, Kirino eyes widened as for Kidou he nodded in return and scolded Kariya for not telling them beforehand instead of missing practice. Kariya just nodded, he didn't really give a crap. After the whole lecture he dismissed Kariya, Kirino had already left to practice with everyone else on the field.

* * *

So here was Kariya yet again sitting in his desk, scribbling in his notebook. He was doodling himself strangling both Kirino and Amemiya, he smirked and snickered secretly. Then the bell rang, everyone got into their seats and that included the ones from soccer practice.

* * *

It was finally lunch; Kariya had reached in his bag and took out a green obento box. Aki had offered to make lunch for him, he couldn't refuse. Remember, he loves Aki's cooking, way much better than Midorikawa's. He snickered, and opened the box. It was some onigiri and some left over curry, at least it was better than anything.

"Ah!" Tenma shouted, Kariya turned around to see what the brunette was fussing over about.

"I forgot my lunch!" Tenma told Aoi and Shinsuke, and Aoi scolded him.

"If you want we can share." Shinsuke offered Tenma shook his head in return.

"That's your lunch." Shinsuke kept insisting though, Kariya sighed as he digged in his bag. Aki had predicted this to happen since the boy was going to wake up late, so she gave Kariya Tenma's lunch. He found the obento box, and had gotten up from his seat.

"Here." Kariya said as he placed the obento box on Tenma's chest, Tenma's eyes widened. Kariya didn't want to meet Tenma's eyes, so he kept his head down.

"K-Kariya?" Kariya walked away and sat back down in his desk and began eating. Tenma had his eyes locked on Kariya though, he couldn't help but to think about what Aki had said in the morning.

'I'm guessing he felt like he was being left out.' Tenma blinked when Aoi had waved her hand in her face, he blushed embarrassed.

"Hmm? Sorry, did you say something?" Tenma asked scratching his head, Aoi huffed.

"I said, we better eat now or we won't have time to eat." She stated, Tenma nodded and sat in his desk opening the box. When they were talking Tenma couldn't help but to glance at Kariya, the teal was calmly eating…alone…Tenma wanted to join him, but it was time to go practice. After lunch and a bit free time class started.

* * *

After school, Tenma and the others went to soccer practice. Kariya couldn't help but to follow them, it's not like he had something fun waiting at Tenma's house. He would just sit on the bench and watch.

'Sitting next to the managers is like sitting next to 3 Psychos!' Kariya thought, as he watched how Aoi and Midori were having a contest on who can cheer the loudest. And Akane was to busy taking snapshots of a sweaty Shindou.

'Come to think of…Why the fuck, do we even need managers?' Kariya thought, looking at them as if they were crazy…well in reality they are.

After practice everyone went to get there stuff to go home, Kariya got up from the bench and was about to limp his way home until Tenma came towards him.

"Hey, Kariya we're thinking about going to go get some sweats. Wanna come?" Tenma smiled sweetly, Kariya smiled he was a bout to say yes when…

"Sorry, Tenma. But can I borrow Kariya?" Kirino said grabbing Kariya's arm, Kariya glared at him with so much hatred.

"Uhh…Sure?" Tenma said half smiling; Kirino smirked and dragged Kariya away.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kariya shouted at Kirino, in return Kirino smirked.

"I'm here to help you!" Kariya looked at him with an annoyed and confused expression.

"What?" He muttered.

"Tsurugi told me." Kirino stated, almost like if it was the most obvious answer. Kariya started at him with a 'huh?' expression, then remembered. His eyes widened, great now Tsurugi was in the 'I want to murder list' of Kariya.

"No, thanks. Bye now!" Kariya tried running away from Kirino, but failed as Kirino had jumped on him making him fall with his stomach flat on the ground.

"Uff, for a pretty boy you sure weigh a lot!" Kariya exclaimed from under Kirino, Kirino huffed.

"Umm…What are you two doing?" Shindou asked Kirino's eyes widened when he took in his presence. Kirino faked a laugh, he sat up and Kariya was squirming his arms trying to fighting his way out of Kirino's weigh.

"Oh, nothing…" Kirino smiled warmly scratching his head, Shindou looked down at Kariya.

"Alright…then..." Shindou said then looked up at Kirino and smiled.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, okay?"

"Like I would." Kirino gave a flirty smile and waved his secret boyfriend goodbye, Kariya made a barfing sound under him. Only Kariya knew they were dating, Shindou was too much of a wuss to tell the whole team. The only reason why Kariya knew they were dating was by the fact that one day Kirino accidently slipped by the word 'date' in front of him.

"Get off me!" Kirino got up and Kariya did the same too.

"So you want me to help?" Kirino asked crossing his arms in front of his chest; Kariya was brushing off the dirt from his school uniform.

"No." Kariya said as he was about to limp away from Kirino, but Kirino had grabbed his arm.

"Kariya, I'm trying to help you!"

"Yea, that's kind of the reason why I don't want you to help me!" Kariya said tugging his arm away from Kirino. Kirino sighed, and had let go of Kariya.

"Fine, but when you come crying to me you're gonna have to owe me." Kirino stated and had left Kariya.

"Tsch, yea like I'll go to you." Kariya scoffed as he left the soccer field, he was sure Tenma had left without him so he went back to the house.

* * *

Kariya yawned as he was doing his homework, on the kitchen table. Aki was kind enough to make him some cookies and some tea. (Why is it that whenever I mention Aki, I always have to mention food too?)

He got a cookie and had tossed it in his mouth; he was on the last question when he heard Aki call his name.

"Kariya," Kariya looked up, putting his pencil down. She sat across from him, serving herself some tea.

"Tenma told me you were awfully quiet yesterday, did he do something to upset you?" Kariya sighed, he shook his head.

"No, it's not that…" Kariya muttered. Aki took a sip of her tea, and smiled.

"Then what is it?" Kariya bit his lower lip and lowered his head.

"I-I felt a bit left out…" Kariya admitted, he could feel the same pain in his chest from yesterday starting to swell up. Aki stood up and sat next to Kariya, she put a gentle hand on Kariya's shoulder. Kariya looked up; Aki had a sympathetic expression on her face. Then he was brought into warm embrace; Aki smelled like apples and cinnamon it was a comforting smell Kariya had to admit. He truly hated Aki; he hated how she always reminded him that he didn't have some one to comfort him. But he couldn't fight down the sadness dwelling up in his chest; he had been keeping it down for far to long. Kariya's eyes softened, he couldn't remember the last time he was brought into an embrace. Asking them from Midorikawa and Hiroto would be just plain weird, so he hadn't had an embrace for a long time.

And then Kariya did something that he hadn't done in years! Some tears managed to overflow from his eyes; he hid face in embarrassment in Aki's arms.

'What more does Tenma want? Aki is better than any couple of parents…' Kariya admitted to himself, while Aki rubbed circles on Kariya's back in a comforting way. It took a while for Kariya to straighten himself and clean off the tears from his face. But he managed to tell Aki why he was acting like that; she silently listened to Kariya's reason but she smiled and afterwards told Kariya some reassuring things. After their talk she told Kariya to go take a bath, Kariya nodded and left.

* * *

9:35

After Kariya's bath, he went back to the kitchen to finish his homework. Aki sat where Kariya had last seen her, she was still drinking tea. Kariya smiled and joined her to the table; it was nice that now he had someone to share his sadness with.

"Kariya, can I ask you something?" Aki spoke, while putting her tea cup down. Kariya looked up from his work; he was already finished but was checking for mistakes.

"Do you like Tenma?" If Kariya had been drinking tea right now, he would have spitted it all out… But instead he blushed intensively much to Aki's amusement she started giggling at his expression, Kariya was mentally screaming and cursing at Aki.

And just then said brunette opened the door, he had a giant grin planted on his face as he walked to the kitchen. But then the grin faded and turned into a questioned expression as he saw Aki grinning and Kariya glaring daggers at her.

"Did I miss something?" He asked disappointed, Aki looked up and greeted Tenma. Kariya face seemed expressionless as Tenma came across it.

"No, not really. Me and Kariya were just getting to know each other." Aki smiled, Kariya stood up and left the kitchen. Tenma wanted to say something to stop him, but nothing came in his mind.

"You know Tenma; it wouldn't hurt if you got to know him a bit better too." She said getting up from her seat, Tenma looked at her dumfounded. Then he thought for a moment, he smiled brightly afterwards.

"That's it! Tomorrow I'm going to spend time with Kariya, that way he won't feel left out! And I can get to know him better!" Tenma smiled excited, he went over to Aki and hugged her. She smiled warmly, and patted Tenma's head.

"I think Kariya will love that." She giggled, Tenma along with her.

* * *

Kariya was sitting on his bed as he took out his cell phone; he flipped it open and started pressing buttons. He muttered curse words under his breath, as he pressed the send button. He rereadthe message:

**To: Kirino**

**From: Kariya**

**I need help…**

He groaned out frustrated, and screamed into his pillow.

'Just how dense can this guy get?' He thought as he began to growl, but stopped when he heard Tenma come in the room. He felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked up from his pillow. Tenma gave a half smile as he sat on his bed.

"Kariya, I want to get to know you better." Tenma stopped after that he looked around the room, Kariya was stunned.

"I want to know what kind things you like. I know that you like music, soccer, Midorikawa, and Hiroto but I want to know more about you." Tenma smiled as he set his eyes upon Kariya's, he always liked Kariya's brass eyes especially when the sun reflected them.

"Uh…okay…" Kariya responded, neither of them noticed how close they were both getting. Tenma had narrowed his eyes, when his gaze met Kariya's lips he noticed how they were half way open. Kariya slowly reached for Tenma's shirt collar, bringing him closer until they could both feel their breaths on their faces. Neither hesitated when they where centimeters away from each other, that was until Kariya's cell phone vibrated…Kariya flinched as he had released Tenma, Tenma stared dumbfounded at Kariya.

"Umm…I think I'll go put on my pajamas…" Tenma said as he scratched his head nervously, he got up and fished out his pajamas before leaving to go change in them. Kariya growled as he punched his pillow, he cursed out loud.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he flipped open his phone.

**From: Kirino**

**To: Kariya**

**Meet me tomorrow at Suisen's Café.**

Kariya threw his phone at the floor and threw himself under the covers; Tenma came in silently getting in his bed. Neither said 'good night' to each other.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for making it this far! I wasn't gonna upload this chapter till next week! But then I saw this whole bunch of people putting it in their story alert, I couldn't let them down! Guuuhhh I really want to go to sleep now...If I don't upload the 5th chapter by tomorrow then I'm sorry! T^T but I'm not superwoman! Thanks for all your support you guys! **

**Please Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! *Bags under eyes* Woke up pretty early today too! Yay! *sarcastic cheer***

**I'm gonna upload this real quick, so I can go pack my bags. I hope you can enjoy! ****Sorry if this is pretty crappy, meh I've got alot going on right now...**

******************I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners! ****^w^**

* * *

School was cancelled the next day due to a specific vacation, but even so Kariya awoke early. He took a refreshing bath, and then went to the kitchen to have breakfast with Aki.

"Ohayou, Kariya." Aki greeted she was heating the tea kettle; Kariya simply just smiled and helped himself with some cookies. Aki grabbed two cups and placed them on the table as she poured some tea into them. She set a cup next Kariya, she sat across from him drinking her own tea. Kariya yawned before taking a sip from his cup.

The phone was ringing, and Aki got up from her seat to go get it. Kariya relaxed his elbow on the table and his head rested on his hand, he yawned and took another sip. His ankle started to feel better than yesterday, he smiled he would be playing soccer in no time. Before taking another sip of tea, Kariya saw his reflection…and that made him think about yesterday. He shook his head angrily. Then he remembered that he was supposed to meet Kirino today at Suisen's Café. He could already hear his teasing voice; Kariya scoffed and looked over at the wall glaring at it. He could believe he was going to take advice from a pretty boy, he took another sip.

Aki came in the kitchen smiling; Kariya questioned her by raising his eyebrow. She sat down in her seat and took a quick sip before spilling the beans.

"I got a call from, Midorikawa. He called to make sure how you were doing." She took another sip; Kariya nodded and took a sip from his tea. He couldn't care less…

Both heard footsteps coming their way, Kariya tried his best not turning around. Aki smiled as she saw the brunette with a sleepy face come in.

"Tenma you're awake awfully early, why is that?" Aki asked, Tenma yawned before sitting next to Kariya. Much to Kariya's discomfort… But let's remember Tenma is dense T_T

"Kariya's phone woke me up." Tenma said before placing the phone on the table and laying his head on the table as well. Kariya picked his phone up and flipped it open; he had gotten a message from Kirino.

**From: Kirino**

**To: Kariya**

**Don't forget out meeting!**

Kariya stared at his phone unamused, and threw it on the table causing Tenma to jump. He looked up, fully awaked. He stood up and stretched before declaring that he was going to go take a bath. Aki stood up and started making breakfast for Tenma, Kariya sat there drinking his tea in the silence not that it bothered him.

* * *

After Tenma and Kariya ate breakfast, Aki had washed their dirty dishes. Kariya had headed to Tenma's room; he was looking for something to wear other than his pajamas and Tenma was feeding Sasuke. After changing Kariya came out of the room, and told Aki he was going out. As Kariya got outside, Tenma noticed him. He smiled and rushed after Kariya.

"Kariya!" Kariya stopped his pace and turned around, Tenma caught up with him by then. Kariya raised an eyebrow; Tenma took his wrist and began dragging him without saying anything.

"Tenma! Oi Tenma!" Kariya shouted, his ankle was putting to much force into it and began to become a pain. Tenma stopped his space when they arrived at a shop; Kariya raised his head looking at the sign.

Suisen's Café

Kariya's eyes widened, he looked towards Tenma whom was grinning. He dragged Kariya into the café and picked a booth for the two. Kariya was told to sit, as Tenma asked him what he wanted.

"Strawberry shortcake sundae." Kariya said, Tenma chuckled and went to order. Kariya looked around the café hoping not to find Kirino. When he saw that there was no sign of him, Kariya sighed in relief. Tenma came back with both of their orders.

"Looks like we both like strawberry shortcakes sundaes." Tenma grinned, as Kariya began to eat his.

"Why did you bring me anyways?" Kariya said, stuffing his mouth with the ice-cream. Tenma looked up from his, he grinned.

"I told you yesterday. I want to get to know you better." Kariya paused for a moment not touching his ice-cream, and then returned to eating again.

"Ne, Kariya." Kariya looked up with spoon in his mouth, Tenma chuckled.

"If you want, we can take turns asking each other questions. "Kariya took his spoon out of his mouth, and nodded. He could at least look like he cared…

"Okay, then I'll start…What's your favorite color?" Tenma asked smiling, Kariya thought for a moment.

"Green." Kariya said spooning a strawberry.

"What's yours?" Kariya asked eating the strawberry, Tenma grinned.

"Blue." Tenma responded.

"What's your favorite animal?" Tenma asked spooning ice-cream in his mouth, as Kariya thought.

"I prefer kittens, but it doesn't really matter to me." He shrugged, Tenma chuckled.

"Obviously you like dogs, so I'll ask you another question." Kariya thought out loud.

"Do you like…Ms. Takahashi?" The question just appeared in curiosity in Kariya's mind, Tenma made a face much to Kariya's amusement.

"She's the worst teacher I've ever had!" Kariya snickered, at Tenma's reaction.

"Well it's true!" Kariya nodded in agreement with Tenma, she was the worst teacher. Especially her snotty attitude with other students, everyone didn't like her.

* * *

They spent their time in the café taking turns asking each other questions, Kariya seemed to open up to Tenma more and more as they asked questions and answered questions. When they finished their sundaes they went for a walk near the school, and they kept their little game going.

That was until, Kariya's phone vibrated. He flipped open his phone, and read the message:

**From: Kirino**

**To: Kariya**

**Where are you?**

Kariya decided not answer Kirino and turned off his phone, he went back to talking with Tenma. When they arrived at the soccer field, Kariya decided to sit on the bench. Tenma had found a stray soccer ball next to the bench, he started doing tricks. Kariya watched in awe, he saw how swiftly Tenma moved to the rhythm of the ball. Tenma smiled, as he kicked the ball towards Kariya. Kariya stood up; he kicked the ball rather rough. He winced in pain, as he fell to the floor his ankle had failed him. Tenma went to his aid.

"Kariya, are you alright?" Kariya clenched his teeth together; he didn't want to worry Tenma. But his ankle was throbbing with so much pain.

"Let's get you to Aki-nee." Tenma said turning around and crouching he pointed to his back.

"Hop on." Kariya was stunned; Tenma was telling him to get on his back so he could piggyback him back home. Kariya carefully placed his arms around Tenma's shoulder, he felt unsure. Tenma began to stand up when Kariya got positioned on his back. Kariya took in Tenma's scent he smelled like vanilla, much to Kariya's liking. Walking carefully, Kariya fell asleep on his back.

* * *

When they got home, Kariya was awoken by Aki. She treated his wounded ankle, and then left to make dinner.

"Be more careful you two." Aki warned before closing the door behind her, Tenma laughed nervously as he watched her leave. He turned back his attention towards Kariya, he frowned.

"I'm sorry Kariya, I should have known better than to have kicked you the ball." Tenma apologized, Kariya shook his head.

"It's my fault; I was the one who kicked the ball backed to you. I should have tossed it or something…" He muttered and Tenma sat on the ground crisscrossed.

"Ne, Kariya can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Kariya brought himself down gently to the ground too, Tenma half smiled.

"You used to have parents before you met Midorikawa and Hiroto, right?" Kariya eyes widened, before bringing his legs to his chest. Tenma saw how Kariya's mood changed, he regretted asking.

"So maybe you're not all that dumb…" Kariya murmured under his breath, Tenma scratched his head nervously. Kariya closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees.

"I was only 11, when they left me…I loved them so much…And yet they left me…" Tenma looked at the floor, he was really regretting this.

"I don't remember them as much…I can't even remember what they look like…Every time I try to imagine them Midorikawa and Hiroto fill in the picture." Kariya bit his bottom lip, he clenched his hands.

"I-I…" He couldn't even talk, he felt like an idiot. Tenma reached over to Kariya's hands and brushed his own on them, Kariya looked up. Tenma sympathetically smiled, and then he pulled Kariya into a warm embrace as Kariya's breath hitched. A few minutes later they both broke the embrace, and Kariya got up and sat on his bed. Kariya had made something click in Tenma as hovered above the tealnette; Kariya arched an eyebrow at the brunette. Tenma slowly brought his face closer to Kariya's; Kariya was stunned and didn't move…No he wanted this… Before he could reach out for Tenma's shirt collar, Tenma had already collapsed his lips with Kariya's own. It was a moanful kiss; both fought each other to take over control of the kiss. Kariya clenched on Tenma's clothes as Tenma had found his weak spot in his mouth, and then Tenma slowly began laying Kariya on the bed as he got in between Kariya's legs. Both broke the kiss when they craved for air. Taking in deep breaths in and out Kariya, battled his way into getting back his breath. Tenma breathed over Kariya's face, his eyes were full of lust and passion. Both were pulled in a trance as they stared in each other's eyes, they knew they were both craving for each other but neither made a move.

A knock came into their ears and brought them out of there trance. Tenma's eyes widened as he realized his position, not only was he hovering above the teal but was in between Kariya's legs. He blushed intensively, getting off the teal. Kariya sat up, rubbing his head softly.

"I-I'm sorry Kariya…L-Let's pretend that d-didn't happen…" Tenma spoke softly, getting a few inches away from the teal. Kariya's eyebrow twitched, he regretted kissing the idiot. Tenma smiled softly, as he was getting ready to leave the room. Kariya clenched his teeth together as he ran away from the scene; he passed Tenma and Aki whom was waiting outside of the room.

"M-Matte! Kariya!" Tenma shouted.

* * *

"Idiot!" Kariya shouted, as he stopped running. He searched the area, and walked around. He felt like he just ran 5 miles away from the house, his ankle felt numb but it was worth it. He finally knew where he was, just 2 blocks away from the school. He walked over to a tree to sit, and he started catching his breath. When his breath was calm, he took out his phone and turned it on. Waiting patiently Kariya clenched his hand into a fist.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He kept hissing out, he couldn't believe he fell for someone so low as Tenma. When his phone was turned on, he saw his email box full of Tenma's messages. He threw his phone as far as he could, and kept ranting 'Idiot.'

* * *

There was a knock at Tsurugi Yuuichi's room. Kyousuke was currently visiting his older brother at the hospital; they were talking about…Well what brothers usually talk about... That was until they heard fierce rapping on the door. Kyousuke opened the door revealing a hysterical looking Tenma; Kyousuke sighed and led the brunette in the room. Yuuichi greeted him, Tenma was told to sit and spill why he was acting hysterical.

"I-I kissed Kariya…" Tsurugi looked indifferent, as for Yuuichi he looked more interested than ever.

"Who's Kariya?" He said smiling sweetly, Tenma gazed at the ground.

"H-He's the guy that I like…" Tenma's eyes widened, as he realized what he said he cupped his mouth. Yuuichi chuckled, as for Tsurugi he looked indifferent but was secretly snickering.

"Oh, so he's that boy that Tsurugi told me about." Yuuichi looked quite amused at the situation, Tenma arched his eyebrow.

"So what's the problem then?" Yuuichi asked innocently, Tenma shook his head releasing his hand from his hand.

"A-After I kissed him, I told him to forget about it…and then he ran away..." Tenma finished off with a sad expression. Yuuichi half smiled, Tsurugi sighed in return.

"W-what is it? Do you guys know why he ran away?" Tenma asked, he was anxious to know. Yuuichi chuckled and Tsurugi looked indifferent.

"Tenma, don't you get it? You hurt his feelings." Yuuichi said with a half smiled, Tenma's eyes widened he hadn't realized it but he hurt Kariya…

"Maybe it's time for you to confess Tenma." Tsurugi commented even if his voice sounded cold, Tenma knew he was saying it sincerely. Yuuichi nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure he'll correspond your feelings." Yuuichi reassured Tenma as he bit his lip.

"W-What should I do?" Tenma asked, Yuuichi smirked he had a perfect plan in mind. Kyousuke sighed, and left the room. He didn't want to hear his brother's perverted plan, and much less to hear Tenma's embarrassed screaming.

* * *

After calming himself down, Kariya went to the café and bought himself something to eat. After eating he walked for an hour or so…Tired, he walked back home…He just hoped he didn't have to face Tenma...

When he got home, Aki had greeted Kariya she was going out for some groceries. Unsure, Kariya went inside the house. The house sounded quiet…to quiet for Kariya's comfort. He walked in Tenma's room; Tenma was sitting on the bed reading his magazine. Tenma looked up when he noticed Kariya's presence, he smirked. Kariya's eyebrow twitched, 'Fuck…' but walked over to his bed. He was going to get some clothes from his bag, taking a bath is what he needed right now.

"Oi, Kariya." Tenma slipped his hands around Kariya's waist; Kariya's clothes fell from his hands as he felt Tenma's breath on his neck. Tenma smirked as Kariya spun around, facing him. Tenma pushed him fiercely on the bed, Kariya looked frightened.

'What the fuck has gotten in this idiot?'

Tenma got on the bed as well and pinned Kariya under him, Kariya's eye brow twitched. Tenma chuckled, as he began to unbutton Kariya's shirt. He pecked Kariya's lips as he unbuttoned them; Kariya was to stunned to correspond Tenma. Tenma went to his ear and whispered;

"Relax…" Kariya narrowed his eyes and purred when Tenma began nibbling his ear. Kariya lessened his tenseness; as soon as Kariya was unbuttoned Tenma started leaving trails of kisses on his neck.

"D-Damn you Tenma…" Kariya snarled as he bit his bit his bottom lip, the heat was rising in Kariya's body. Tenma grabbed Kariya's hand and started licking his index finger, Kariya moaned in Tenma's favor. He started sucking on the finger; Kariya winced and moaned in Tenma's pleasure. Tenma chuckled as he led go of Kariya's finger.

"Open." Tenma demanded, he was signaling at Kariya's mouth.

"N-No…" Kariya responded, Tenma frowned and went to his neck. Kariya was unsure what kind of punishment he was going to get. Tenma bit down on his shoulder, Kariya whimpered helplessly. Tenma looked up, he signaled at Kariya's mouth.

"Open." Kariya opened his mouth slowly, as Tenma smirked. Tenma bent down and gave no mercy when Kariya and him were having a tongue battle. Tenma wandered his hands against Kariya's body he longed for. They broke their tongue battle, when Tenma had gotten bored. He ran his tongue over Kariya's cheek, leaving a hot trail of blazing white saliva. Kariya winced, he breathed hyperactively. Tenma ran his tongue in places where Kariya didn't think he would...Leaving million trails of saliva. Kariya clenched onto Tenma's clothes, he was moaning in pleasure.

"More?" Tenma asked, Kariya shook his head at Tenma's offer. Tenma frowned, and bit down on Kariya's shoulder, Kariya whimpered.

"M-More, M-More!" Kariya whimpered out, but Tenma wasn't stopping there.

"Give me more!" Kariya yelled loudly in the room, Tenma smirked as he looked up. He began unbuttoning Kariya's pants, and poor little Kariya's heart beat became uncontrollable.

"I'm home!" Aki yelled across the house, Tenma's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her to be back so soon. Kariya gave a sigh of relief as Tenma got off of him; he sat up buttoning up some of the buttons from his shirt. He got up from his bed and grabbed his clothes before walking out of the room sending Tenma a fierce glare.

Tenma looked dumbfounded looking as innocent as a stray kitten, and then he realized something.

"Ah! I forgot to confess!" He said messing up his hair. Kariya had a right to hate him, not only did he almost abuse of Kariya's body but he hurt Kariya's feelings too.

* * *

**EH, EH? You like? Don't blame you if you don't, but more importantly don't blame me! Love ya guys!**

**Thanks for all the support! Don't forget to review! See yah in a week! *waves*  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! *yawn* Sorry for the long wait, I know I kinda told you guys that I would be uploading this sooner...but things happened...**

**Like: My computer broke...**

**I dislocated my foot, from skipping...Have no idea why and how that is possible!**

**The Olympics**

**Our air conditioning broke down**

**The Olympics**

**& My neighbor crashed my van! TT^TT She crashed my parked van!**

***Cofcof***

**Anyways enough of my whining, please enjoy this last chapter provided by Aru/NSSB!**

**[insert applause here] **

**Ah before you start I want to thank my beta reader! Rumoris! Thanks! **

**And all your readers out there!**

******I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

Tenma was in deep slumber on Kariya's bed, practically snoring and drooling all over his pillow. Today was quite a rough day for the poor brunette; he hadn't had some sleep since Kariya came. Speaking of Kariya, he was still debating with his inner-self wether to wake the brown haired boy or not. He sat on Tenma's bed glaring at the brunette…

"How can he sleep so calm, after everything he did." Kariya muttered. He looked up when Aki poked her head in the room. She smiled, before telling the tealnette that dinner was ready. Kariya got up and followed Aki, asking her what she made for dinner, not that it mattered.

After having dinner and a nice conversation, Aki gathered the dishes to the sink. Kariya cleaned the table, he offered his assistance to Aki but she refused to let him help in any form. Kariya shrugged, leaving Aki with the dishes, he yawned as he walked in Tenma's room. The brunette was now drooling on the bed, Kariya sat beside him. The tealnette gently brushed some hair away from the boy's face.

"Nmmm…Kariya…" Tenma murmured in his sleep hugging Kariya's pillow tighter. Kariya stopped; he got up and walked out.

Minutes later he came back with a blanket in his hands, he extended it over Tenma. Tenma nuzzled into the pillow as he felt the warmth of the blanket, Kariya half smiled. He got under the covers of Tenma's bed, yawned as he turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight, Soccer freak." Kariya muttered before going into deep slumber himself.

**-o-**

Tenma blinked, slowly regaining his eyesight. He made a sort of snorting sound as he sat up. He was confused for a moment as he noticed that he was facing his bed, and was covered in...

"Eww, is this drool?" He touched his face, as made a face in disgust. And after remembering what happened, he got up and took a quick shower before starting the day.

When he came out he ate breakfast that Aki had prepared for him, followed by a note. As Tenma ate quietly he read:

_**Tenma I going out for some errands, I had a call from Hiroto saying that they'll come over and pick Kariya up in the afternoon. Till then give Kariya some company. -Aki**-_

Tenma drank his orange juice when he was finished reading. He gulped; he doubted Kariya wanted him in his presence.

'Speaking of Kariya, where is he?' Tenma asked himself as he looked around. No sight of the tealnette. After finishing breakfast he went looking for him.

He eventually did find him sitting in the porch next to Sasuke. Tenma carefully peeked out, he was sure Kariya was still mad at him. Kariya didn't notice the brunette; he had his eyes closed and was humming as he strummed his guitar in synch with the music playing on his earphones. It was a pleasant sound that came to Tenma's ears; he watched in awe at how the sun radiated Kariya's features so beautifully.

He bit his lower lip as he went back in; he leaned on the wall and clenched his hand on his chest

**-o-**

"I can't hide it anymore…" He walked off into his room, getting his cellphone from the table near his bed. He laid down as he began to text.

Kageyama proudly rapped on the door, and waited patiently. Kyousuke stood hands in pockets, with a serious expression. Tenma opened the door, half smiling and inviting them in.

"So, why'd you call us here for?" Hikaru asked as he sat on Tenma's bed, he smiled tenderly at the brunette. Kyousuke decided to lean on the wall, but he did looked as curious as Hikaru did.

"I couldn't do it yesterday…" Tenma bowed his head in shame. Tsurugi raised an eyebrow while Kageyama looked completely lost.

"I did everything Yuuichi told me to do! B-But I forgot to confess!" Kyousuke mentally face palmed, and Kageyama still looked lost.

"C-Confess?" Hikaru asked the brunette. Tenma nodded, a small blush crept into his cheeks. Tenma looked back at Tsurugi raising an eyebrow.

"Y-You didn't tell him?" Tenma asked as Tsurugi shook his head.

"I want him to hear it from your mouth." Tsurugi stated, Tenma sighed.

Kageyama looked anxious; he wanted to know what they were speaking about. When Tenma returned his attention to Hikaru, Hikaru smiled tenderly.

"Umm…it's about Kariya-."

Hikaru interrupted with giggles, which made Tsurugi and Tenma confused.

"Do you like him?" Kageyama asked as Tenma fidgeted with his fingers as he nodded.

"Then what's the problem?" Hikaru grinned, Tenma looked up.

"If you can tell us that you like him, then why can't you tell Kariya?" Hikaru added; Tenma was astonished by Hikaru's words. Tsurugi was secretly snickering; he was quite amused with Hikaru and Tenma.

"W-Well, Kariya is mad at me right now…" Tenma sighed as he sat down on Kariya's bed. Hikaru was confused again.

"Mad at you? Why?" Tenma explained everything down to the first day that Kariya came to stay over. Hikaru finally caught up with everything.

"Maybe you should start by apologizing to Kariya. I'm guessing you gave him quite a fright when you were trying to confess yesterday." Tenma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He was scared?" Kageyama nodded, he looked down swinging his legs on the edge of the bed.

"You were taking it too fast. You were trying to take his fucking innocence, before you confessed! Of course he would be scared!" Tsurugi commented, Hikaru winced when the curse word was mentioned.

Tenma's eyes widened, he understood now…He understood where he had messed up…

"Not only did you scare him, but you also hurt his feelings too." Hikaru added. Tenma looked over Hikaru, his head was still bowed swinging his legs. He looked up at the brunette with a small smile.

"When you kissed him, you told him to forget about it. Just when he had a small hope, you killed it." Tenma led his indigo eyes wander the carpet, as Hikaru talked.

"Ne, Tenma…What do you like about Kariya?" Tenma looked up, Kageyama tenderly smiled.

Tenma smiled to himself.

"Everything…I like everything about him." Tenma responded, he remembered Kariya's features as the sun illuminated them. Hikaru giggled at Tenma's dazed face and Tsurugi mentally rolled his eyes.

"Then you should tell him that, I'm sure he'll like that." Hikaru got up stretching; Tenma looked awfully thoughtful at the conversation.

"How did you know that I liked Kariya?" Tenma asked, "Kariya told me that he liked you, and well I was just assuming you liked him too."

"You and Kariya are pretty close, huh?…" Tenma smiled, Hikaru nodded.

"He would never admit it though." Hikaru chuckled. Tsurugi walked out, followed by Hikaru.

"See-ya later, Tenma. Good luck by the way!" Hikaru said before closing the door behind him. Tenma sighed as he let his head fall on Kariya's pillow…It felt damp…Why does it feel damp? Oh god…Tenma eyes widened as he realized why it felt damp, he quickly sat up and went to take a shower.

**-o-**

Tenma opened the door to his room smiling a cheesy grin, but seconds later it faded away. Kariya was gathering his things, the tealnette looked up. The tealnette was flushed but went back to gathering his things. Tenma walked in, watching everything in horror. Kariya passed by the brunette without saying a word. Tenma bit his bottom lip.

'I can't let him leave, not without saying something… He might be mad at me forever…'

He gulped and mustered some courage; he kept looking at Kariya going back and forth with his bags. Just when Kariya was about to leave with his last bag, Tenma felt his heart die.

'No, I can't…I can't let him leave like this!' Tenma stopped the teal by grabbing his wrist; the teal did no motion whatsoever.

"Kariya, I can't let you leave!" Tenma gulped and tightened his grip on Kariya

"At least not till you hear me out…" Kariya said nothing but was quietly listening.

"I'm sorry…" Kariya's eyes widened, he didn't feel Tenma's grip anymore. He turned around slowly as he did he found the brunette bowing.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you. And I'm sorry if I scared you. I-I tried so hard to not let my feelings get the best of me, because I didn't want our friendship to end…because I wanted to play soccer with you as friends. I was afraid that you would never talk to me again if I ever told you what I felt, because you would think that I was weird and sick, because I liked guys…" Tenma's eyes were getting watery, but he tried his best to look good in front of Kariya.

"But then you came and stayed over, and I was falling apart…and I couldn't keep in all those feelings and-" Kariya interrupted.

"So you knew about those hints I was giving you?" Tenma winced at his voice; it was so hoarse and empty. He dismissed it and shook his head; he was surprised by that question actually. But he didn't dare to raise his head.

"I-I didn't know you were giving me hints…and if you were then I'm sorry I couldn't see them."

'Okay Tenma, Time to confess.' Tenma took a deep breath in and led it out slowly. He finally raised his head and straightened himself. Kariya was watching all in slow motion.

"Kariya, I…"

'Come on Tenma, you can't turn back!' Tenma was buying time to think his words carefully; he gazed at Kariya from head to toe. The tealnette was wearing yellow tank top, sky blue shorts kind of like the ones they wear for soccer only these were above his knees, and yellow flip-flops. Tenma's eyes went back up to Kariya's legs; those shorts really showed them off quite nice.

"Tenma?" Tenma's eyes shot back up to Kariya's face, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"I, umm…" Tenma forgot what he was about to say due to the embarrassment. Kariya looked like he was getting impatient, and ready to leave which made Tenma even more pressured. Kariya made a half turn.

"You already said sorry what more do you want to add?" Kariya said taking a step forward to the door.

"Wait don't go! I-I really like you!" Tenma shouted.

"I-I love you Kariya, so please don't leave yet…" Kariya turned back after Tenma's statement. Tenma sighed, this wasn't what he hoped his confession would be, but no matter he had to go on.

"I love you." Tenma repeated taking a step closer to Kariya. He slowly reached for Kariya's hair twirling it in with his finger; he smiled tenderly as Kariya watched in confusion.

"I love your teal hair, the way it quickly curls when you twirl it. And it's so soft and silky, I like it." Tenma gently placed a lock of Kariya's hair behind his ear.

"I love your brass eyes, the way they twinkle when you're happy. And the way they shine in the sun. I love how attracting your eyelashes make you." Tenma pressed his thumb down on Kariya's long eyelash.

"I love your cheek bones, and when you pout your cheeks get so big and puffy." Tenma caressed Kariya's cheeks, Kariya's eyes softened at the loving act.

"And I love these lips, do you know why?" Tenma grinned; he wasn't really waiting for an answer.

"Because I had and gave my first kiss." Tenma chuckled but stopped when Kariya embraced him.

"I feel sorry for myself…" Kariya muttered as Tenma hugged back.

"Why's that?"

"Because, I fell for a soccer idiot." Tenma laughed in return.

"I love you Kariya." Tenma nuzzled into Kariya's teal hair with a big goofy grin from ear to ear.

"Care to roughen things up?" Kariya whispered, his hot breath warmed Tenma's ear. As Kariya separated himself from the embrace, he laid his arms beside himself. Tenma gently brought down his arms to Kariya's waist. Indigo eyes were now full of happiness and lust; met brass eyes filled with nothing but craving for lust.

Kariya leaned in closer smashing his lips against Tenma's. Tenma gave Kariya a little chance to have some fun, but was planning to take over the kiss in a few minutes. Kariya nibbled on Tenma's bottom lip regaining his air, Tenma was out of breath himself.

As soon as both regained air Kariya went back to smothering his lips against Tenma. Tenma was now taking control. -Sliding his tongue over Kariya's lips, Kariya obediently gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Kariya moaned in delight, he shyly raised his arms and placed them on Tenma's torso. Tenma planted one of his hands on Kariya's hair, pulling Kariya to come closer. Kariya's lips melted sweetly into Tenma's.

Just as everything started with a calm passionate kiss, things started to get messy and sloppy. As saliva dripped from Kariya's chin, he blushed furiously. Tenma retreated his tongue back as he separated, a string of saliva remained as he backed away with his lips. Kariya pressed his lips gently together against Tenma's and backed away with a heavy and shaky breath, the saliva string was broken.

Kariya was getting dizzy and light headed from the warmth of his skin. Tenma held Kariya by the waist; he saw how Kariya's face was completely crimson and his eyes swirled.

"O-Oi, Kariya?" Kariya dragged Tenma with him when his legs failed to keep him up. Tenma winced as they both fell and he landed on top of Kariya. His face was supported by Kariya's chest; he looked up observing the teal. The tealnette was panting and his face was completely flushed, Tenma was beginning to be worried.

"K-Kariya, are you okay?

Kariya looked down at Tenma with a reassuring smile on his lips. Tenma smirked in return; he raised his head and it on Kariya's shoulder. Kariya whimpered slightly as Tenma bit down on his collarbone, squirming around as Tenma ran down his tongue over the reddened skin. Body pressed against the other's Tenma could feel how Kariya was trembling and Tenma sat up. He knew there was something definitely wrong.

He looked at Kariya with worried eyes, though Kariya couldn't tell his vision was going blurry and he started to see double. Everything began to get pitch black, although he could still hear Tenma calling his name.

**-o-**

He opened his eyes; Tenma was looking down at him with a worried expression. He blinked as Tenma smiled tenderly.

"What happened?" He tried sitting up but his head began throbbing, he winced. Tenma laid the teal back, he told him not to get up.

"You passed out." Kariya blinked in a skeptical way.

"I passed out? While we were making out?" Tenma chuckled, "No, more like when we finished making out." Tenma responded. Kariya frowned. Tenma grabbed a cloth, and drowned it in a bucket of water; then he gently laid it against Kariya's forehead.

"You had a fever of 103°, but it managed to drop to 95°." Tenma explained, "Aki is making lunch right now, I'll bring you some when she's finished." Kariya sighed; he hated being in bed right now…especially when his new lover was in front of him. Tenma was just taunting him; he wanted to pounce on the brunette right now. Tenma gently brushed away Kariya's bangs, a tender smile adorning his face. Kariya smiled back, he closed his eyes enjoying Tenma's full attention on him.

-o-

Tenma came in the room carrying two plates of cake and ice cream. He gave Kariya a plate while sitting beside the tealnette. Tenma reached out and brushed his hand against Kariya's forehead. He smiled before going back to eating, "Your fever is going down." Kariya smiled eating his cake in peace.

"So are you going to tell your parents?" Kariya asked. Tenma nodded, "But what if they don't like us being together?" Kariya kept calm while asking. Tenma smiled and held Kariya's hand. "I wouldn't give up that easy." Kariya smiled as he ate.

"What about you? Are you going to tell Midorikawa and Hiroto?" Kariya's eyebrow twitched, 'Like hell I would…'

"Nope." Tenma's eyes widened, "But Kariya…"

"No." Kariya ate calmly and Tenma started whining.

"But that's not fair!" Kariya narrowed his eyebrows.

"Since you're my first lover, Hiroto and Midorikawa are going to give a hard time. You have no idea how annoying they are! They'll start picking on me, and making jokes out of me till I die!" Tenma sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"How do you how know to kiss like that?" Kariya asked, Tenma looked skeptical he looked another way.

'I can't tell him about Yuuichi's and mine's secret stash of Yaoi mangas…'

"Y-You don't need to know…" Tenma laughed nervously, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oi Kariya, I'll trade you some chocolate for your strawberry." Kariya looked down at his cake where a big strawberry was planted. An idea came into Kariya's devious mind; he smirked as he forked the sliced strawberry.

"You want this?" Kariya said while waving his fork around. Tenma nodded curious to where this was leading to, Kariya brought the strawberry to his lips.

"Ah, Kariya!" Kariya opened his mouth revealing the strawberry, he closed his mouth before speaking, "Come and get it." Tenma's eyes widened, then narrowed and he smirked. Tenma pinned the tealnette underneath himself as he was crushing his lips against Kariya's, he tried to get Kariya to open up but the teal was too stubborn to do so. And then Tenma had an idea; he reached out towards Kariya's sides and began to tickle him. Kariya tried his best not to laugh but couldn't keep it in, he bawled in laughter. Tenma took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue in reaching for the strawberry.

'Damn it!' Kariya said to himself as he was having a spar with Tenma's tongue, what the brunette didn't know that the teal was forming a plan. Kariya reached out for Tenma's hand, Tenma was beginning to get curious but didn't dare to take his concentration from the strawberry. Kariya led Tenma's hand under the teal's shirt, Tenma smiled into the kiss.

'That's not gonna work, Kariya…'

Kariya slowly led the hand from top to bottom of his torso, and it went lower. Tenma's eyebrow narrowed, he felt something cold and metallic on his hand that Kariya was currently using. He opened his eyes managing to peep at what Kariya was doing. Kariya made the brunette's hand unbutton his shorts, both heard the doorknob turn. Tenma broke the kiss in horror as Aki came in.

"How are you two doi-" Aki stared in horror. Tenma was on top of Kariya, Kariya's face was flushed, and it looked like Tenma's hand had unbuttoned Kariya's shorts, Kariya's messy teal hair, Tenma's guilty face, and bite marks on Kariya's skin. Her face turned red as a tomato, she quickly slammed the door.

"Ah, Aki-nee! No wait! It's not what it seems! We weren't going to do that kind of stuff!" Tenma got off from Kariya, he frantically ran behind Aki. Kariya sat up swallowing the strawberry licking his lips, and then he chuckled afterwards. It was fun being the soccer freak's lover!

**-o-**

Due to Kariya's fever Aki refused to let Kariya go home with Hiroto and Midorikawa.

And thus the next day Tenma had gotten Kariya's fever and they were both stuck in Tenma's room the whole day, not that it mattered to them of course. They comforted and entertained each other.

**-o-**

**-Owari-**

* * *

**There may or may not be a extra chapter still thinking about it...**

**I'm glad you readers made it this far! ^w^ **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


End file.
